Zuneigung
Zuneigung ist eine Begleiter Spielmechanik in Fallout 4. Begleiter können eine persönliche Verbindung mit dem Spielercharakter eingehen und den Spieler bitten ihnen auch bei etwas zu helfen. Jeder Begleiter hat eine eigene Persönlichkeit und Wertvorstellung, so kann es vorkommen, dass in einem Gespräch dem einen Begleiter Aussagen oder Handlungen gefallen, während sie einem anderen missfallen. Den Wert der Zuneigung zu erhöhen eröffnet zusätzliche Dialoge über ihre Vergangenheit oder die Möglichkeit eine romantische Beziehung mit (manchen) Begleitern einzugehen. Beim Erreichen des maximalen Werts verleiht der Begleiter (Ada, Automatrons und Dogmeat ausgeschlossen) dem Spielercharakter eine permanente Fähigkeit. Der Wert der Zuneigung ist eine verborgene Statistik, was bedeutet, dass man ihn nur mit Hilfe der Konsole ablesen kann. Maßstab Normalerweise beginnen alle Begleiter mit einer Zuneigungswert von 0. Wenn der Wert 500 erreicht "bewundert" der Begleiter den Spielercharakter und eröffnet damit neue Dialogoptionen. Wenn man den Wert auf über 1000 (Maximum ist 1100) erhöht "verehrt" der Begleiter den Spieler, und verleiht dem Spielercharakter die jeweiligen Begleiterfähigkeit. Wenn man den Wert wieder um einen gewissen Wert verringert, missfällt dies dem Begleiter und geben einmalig dem Spieler zu erkennen, dass man seine Herangehensweise ändern sollte. Wenn man dies missachtet verärgert man den Begleiter und sie weigern sich mit den Spielercharakter zu reisen. Diese Entscheidung ist dauerhaft. Je nachdem auf welche Art man sie verärgert werden sie auch direkt feindlich. Für die meisten Gefährten werden neue Dialoge ausgelöst, wenn der Wert der Zuneigung 250, 500, 750 und 1000. Reaktionen Es gibt vier mögliche Reaktionen der Begleiter auf Handlungen und Aussagen des Spielercharakters, die den Wert der Zuneigung beeinflussen: Manche Aktionen, wie zum Beispiel das Modifizieren von Waffen, das Knacken von Schlössern oder das Betreten einer Powerrüstung erhöhen die Zuneigung einiger Gefährten und lassen sich unendlich wiederholen. Eine dieser Aktionen in der Nähe verschiedener Begleiter durchzuführen erhöht oder verringert bei jedem dieser den Wert der Zuneigung um den jeweiligen Wert. Die Reaktionen lösen nur in gewissen Abständen aus, was heißt, dass man sie nicht allzu schnell hintereinander ausführen lassen. Zum Beispiel das Betreten von Powerrüstung erhöht bei Danse und X6-88 die Zuneigung und verringert sie bei Strong im Abstand einiger Sekunden. Es ist möglich durch manche Aktionen doppelt Zuneigung zu bekommen (wie das Knacken eines Schlosses und das Verschließen dieses gibt zweimal Zustimmung von Deacon). Genauso gilt jede Sprachoption im Gespräch mit einem NPC als separate Handlung, so dass man mehrere "gefällt" oder "liebt" in einem Gespräch erreichen kann. Zum Beispiel kann der Spielercharakter in Auf Bestellung zwei "gefällt mir" bei Piper erhalten, wenn man zu Wolfgang sagt "Ihr habt beide Unrecht und dann zustimmt mit Trudy zu sprechen. Für eine genauere Beschreibung was ein Begleiter mag siehe die jeweiligen Seiten zu den Begleitern. Zuneigung kann auch passiv erhöht werden indem man einfach nur mit dem Begleiter herumreist. Die Zunahme ist abhängig vom dem momentanen Wert und sinkt mit höheren Werten. Die Formel dafür ist : \text{Zunahmewert} = 40 - (0.033 \times \text{Zuneigungswert}) So wird zum Beispiel die Zuneigung eines Begleiters mit 100 Zuneigung 36.7 pro Zunahme, bei 250 31.75, bei 500 23.5, bei 750 15.25 und bei 990 plus 7 pro Mal steigen. Die Zuneigung nimmt jedoch nur zu, wenn der Spieler, während der Begleiter dem Spieler wieder folgt, eine Quest abgeschlossen hat. Somit ist die schnellste Möglichkeit diese Zunahme zu aktivieren die Begleiter in einer Siedlung zu sammeln und kurz bevor man eine Quest beendet zu wechseln. Romanze Mit bestimmten Begleitern (siehe Tabelle) kann der Einzige Überlebende eine romantische Beziehung eingehen. Diese Option wird möglich durch das Erreichen spezifischer Zuneigungswerte, ab denen die Dialogoption "flirten" verfügbar ist. Beim Erreichen der maximalen Zuneigung, und damit im letzten Gespräch, gibt es im Dialog die Option "Romanze beginnen". Zu beachten sind, dass sowohl "flirten" als auch "Romanze beginnen" Sprachherausforderung sind, die es zu bestehen gilt, und dass viele andere Begleiter es nicht gefällt, wenn man in ihrer Nähe diese Optionen auswählt. Um dies zu umgehen kann man einfach das Gespräch abbrechen, indem man sich zum Beispiel wegdreht, und sie später wieder darauf anspricht, indem man sie "Beziehung" im Dialog auswählt. Auch das flirten mit Magnolia im Third Rail ruft diese Reaktion hervor. Wenn man die Sprachherausforderung beim "flirten" besteht verringert dies die Schwierigkeit der Sprachherausforderung bei "Romanze beginnen". Wenn man dann auch diesen bestanden hat beginnt man mit dem Begleiter eine romantische Beziehung, die zu ein paar Änderungen im Verhalten führen. So sprechen die Begleiter den Spielercharakter viel persönlicher als vorher an. Preston Garvey wird den Spielercharakter zum Beispiel "Babe" nennen oder Danse wird beim Beginn eines Gespräches "Ich habe immer Zeit für dich". Auch erlangt der Spielercharakter das zeitlich befristete Extra Bettgeflüster, wenn er in der Nähe eines Begleiters in einem Bett schläft. Eine romantische Beziehung mit einem Begleiter ist nicht bindend, so kann man dann immer weiter Romanzen beginnen. Dabei geht auch nicht der Effekt verloren, dass man das Bettgeflüster-Extra erhält, wenn man in der Nähe einer der Begleiter mit denen man in einer romantischen Beziehung ist schläft. Selbst wenn man in der Sprachherausforderung zum Beginnen einer Romanze scheitert kann man es nach einer gewissen Zeit erneut versuchen. Der Begleiter wird ein Gespräch über die Beziehung zwischen sich und dem Einzigen Überlebenden führen wollen, und sagen, dass der Einzige Überlebende ihr bester Freund ist. Nun kann man ihnen sagen, dass man die Beziehung untereinander etwas anders sieht, etwas inniger. Damit kann man (erneut) versuchen die romantische Beziehung zu beginnen. Der Begleiter wird den Spieler auch ansprechen, wenn man nicht versucht hat die Sprachherausforderung zu bestehen. So beginnt zum Beispiel John Hancock das Gespräch mit "Das was wir zuletzt besprochen haben, das bleibt doch unter uns oder?". Um eine Romanze zu beenden muss der Wert der Zuneigung des Begleiters unter 750 fallen. Dafür muss man Handlungen oder Aussagen treffen, die dem Begleiter nicht gefällt, oder die er hasst. Wenn der Wert unter 750 fällt spricht der Begleiter den Spielercharakter an und möchte sich von ihm trennen. Den Fortschritt davon kann man nur mit der Konsole auslesen. Auch ist es möglich dies schneller zu erreichen indem man den Wert der Zuneigung mit der Konsole knapp über 750 setzt und dann eine Handlung tätigt, die dem Begleiter nicht gefällt um den Dialog zu starten. Dies muss so gemacht werden, da der Dialog nur ausgelöst wird, wenn der Wert von über zu unter 750 wechselt. Um eine Beziehung wieder herzustellen muss man den Zuneigungswert wieder auf über 1000 anheben. Auch hier gilt, dass der Wert 1000 durch eine Reaktion auf eine Handlung oder Aussage des Spielercharakters geschehen muss um den Dialog auszulösen. Umgekehrt heißt dies auch, dass man die Zuneigung auf einen Wert zwischen 1030 und 1100 setzen kann bevor man etwas tut, was dem Begleiter missfällt. Dann erscheint die Nachricht, dass dem Begleiter dies nicht gefallen hat zusammen mit der Nachricht, dass dieser den Spielercharakter verehrt. Dies ist besonders nützlich bei Begleitern wie Curie die auch auf viele kleine Dinge außerhalb von Quests reagiert. Begleiterfähigkeiten Diese Fähigkeiten verleiht der jeweilige Begleiter dem Spieler beim Erreichen der maximalen Zuneigung. Diese Fähigkeiten sind dauerhaft unabhängig davon, ob man mit diesem Begleiter reist oder nicht. } |- |Weisheit des Jägers |Der alte Longfellow |Verringert die Schadens- und Energieresistenz von Tieren und Seekreaturen um 25% | |} Wiederholbare Aktionen Die folgenden Aktionen erhöhen die Zuneigung der je nach Unterpunkt einzeln aufgeführten Begleiter. Um auszulösen muss man nach jeder Aktivierung eine gewisse Zeit warten. Waffen modifizieren * Codsworth und Danse lieben es, wenn man Waffen modifiziert und Porter Gage, Preston und X6-88 gefällt es. Man kann es leicht wiederholen, indem man zum Beispiel bei Nahkampfwaffen alle Modifikationen entfernt. Dies gilt als herstellen einer Modifikation und verbraucht keinerlei Material. Man kann die Zuneigung dieser 5 Begleiter gleichzeitig erhöhen, wenn alle in der Nähe der Werkbank sind. Rüstung modifizieren * Codsworth und Danse lieben es, wenn man Rüstungen modifiziert und X6-88 gefällt es. Für weitere Informationen siehe Waffen modifizieren. Eine Powerrüstung betreten * Danse und X6-88 gefällt es, wenn man eine Powerrüstung betritt. Wichtig zu beachten ist, dass Strong dies nicht gefällt, er sollte also nicht in der gleichen Siedlung sein, in der man mit dieser Methode die Zuneigung von Danse und/oder X6-88 erhöht. Diebstahl * Porter Gage und MacCready mögen es, wenn der Spielercharakter stiehlt. Man kann diesen Vorgang wiederholen, indem man einen Gegenstand in einem Behälter, der jemandem gehört platziert und dann wieder herausnimmt. Die sollte man bestenfalls an einem Ort machen, wo keine anderen Leute in der Nähe sind, wie dem Hotel in Goodneighbor. Damit dies erneut auslöst muss man 48 Stunden warten. Taschendiebstahl * Cait mag es, wenn man aus Taschen stiehlt, da sie dies früher auch tun musste, um sich freizukaufen. Der Effekt wird ausgelöst, unabhängig davon, wie wertvoll der gestohlene Gegenstand ist. Man kann dies wiederholen, indem man den gestohlenen oder einen anderen Gegenstand wieder im Inventar des Bestohlenen platziert und dann wieder stiehlt. Wenn man seine Chancen beim Diebstahl verbessern möchte sollte man die Fähigkeit Langfinger erlernen. Auch sollte man ab Rang 2 der Fähigkeit keine Granaten verwenden, da diese sonst gezündet ins Inventar gelegt werden. Schlösser knacken * Porter Gage, Cait, Deacon und Piper mögen dies. Auch MacCready gefällt dies, aber nur, wenn jemandem das Schloss gehört. Im Gegensatz dazu mag Piper dies nur, wenn sie niemandem gehören. Strong gefällt es nicht, wenn man Schlösser knackt. * Man kann dies wiederholen, indem man einen Safe knackt, den man mit einem Terminal wieder verschließen kann. Solche Safes kann man finden in: :* Wohnwagenpark Fiddler's Green :* Medford Memorial Hospital (fortgeschritten) :* Back Street Apparel (fortgeschritten erster Stock) :* Hubris Comics (Behältnis für Grognak's axe) :* Greenetech Genetics (Experte 7. Stock) :* Super Duper Mart (fortgeschritten) :* Ticonderoga (Experte erster Stock, nahe dem Terminal für den Ausgang) :* Cambridge Polymer Labs (die Treppe hoch und links vom Hauptlabor) :* Fraternal Post 115 (Büro im zweiten Stock am Nordende, ein einfaches Terminal mit Bodensafe) :* Diamond City (Büro des Bürgermeisters; fortgeschritten) Hacken * Nick, Deacon und X6-88 gefällt hacken. Nachdem man eine gewisse Zeit weg war setzt sich der Kartenbereich zurück und alle Terminals sind wieder versperrt und können wieder gehackt werden. Drogen konsumieren * Hancock gefällt es, wenn man Drogen nimmt. Auch Cait gefällt es, zumindest bevor man ihre Begleiterquest abgeschlossen hat. Danach missfällt es ihr, wie auch Codsworth, Danse, Deacon, Porter Gage und X6-88. Abhängigkeit * Hancock likes this. Cait likes it prior to her companion quest, but dislikes it afterwards. Everyone else dislikes when an addiction develops, except Nick, Piper, and Strong, who are indifferent. Developing an addiction is independent of the initial like/dislike from using the chem that caused it. Alkohol konsumieren * Cait gefällt es, wenn man harten Alkohol trinkt, bevor man ihre Begleiterquest abgeschlossen hat. Danach ist sie indifferent. * Old Longfellow gefällt es, wenn man harten Alkohol trinkt. Wie auch Cait ist er indifferent bezüglich des Trinkens von Bier. * Porter Gage missfällt der Konsum von Alkohol. Nacktheit * Cait und Hancock gefällt es, wenn der Spielercharakter nackt herumläuft, unabhängig des Geschlechtes von diesem. Wird ausgelöst, wenn man zwischen zwei Orten wechselt (zum Beispiel innen und draußen), wenn man keine Kleidung unter der Rüstung trägt (das heißt, dass der Spielercharakter weiterhin Arm-, Bein- und Brustschutz tragen kann, aber zum Beispiel keinen Vault-Overall). * Ein schneller Weg auf diesem Weg die Zuneigung zu steigern ist Home Plate in Diamond City zu erwerben und darin ein Bett nahe der Tür zu platzieren. Wenn man nun 2 Stunden schläft, zum Markt geht, auf einem Stuhl 2 Stunden wartet, dann wieder im Haus 2 Stunden schläft, erhöht sich jedes Mal beim Betreten und Verlassen des Hauses die Zuneigung des Begleiters. * Eine weitere Möglichkeit ist es zwei Orte zu finden, die Stühle innen und außen haben, so dass der Spieler nach dem gleichen Verfahren wie mit Home Plate warten und den Bereich wechseln kann. Ein gutes Beispiel ist die Couch in Publick Occurrences innen und die Couch vor der Wand des Friseurs außen. Kannibalismus *Strong mag dies und es ist eine der wenigen Möglichkeiten seinen Wert der Zuneigung auf einen maximalen Wert anzuheben (benötigt das Kannibale-Extra). Dogmeat heilen *Alle Begleiter außer Strong, X6-88 und MacCready gefällt das. Um dies zu wiederholen muss Dogmeat allerdings ständig verletzt werden, und man sollte dies in einer Siedlung machen in der man seine Begleiter gesammelt hat, um den maximalen Effekt hervorzurufen, da der Spielercharakter ja nur einen Begleiter auf einmal bei sich haben kann. Wichtig zu beachten ist, dass manchmal Siedler feindlich werden, wenn man Dogmeat angreift, also sollte die Siedlung mit den Begleitern bestenfalls keine Siedler beheimaten. Man kann Dogmeat auch im Werkstatt-Modus mit Fallschaden verletzen, indem man hohe Strukturen baut und diese, oder zumindest die Teile auf denen Dogmeat steht entfernt. Sorgen der Siedler mindern *Curie, Nick, Piper, Hancock, und Preston gefällt es, wenn man Quests von Siedlern annimmt, dies gilt aber nur, wenn ein friedlicher Dialog stattgefunden hat. *Porter Gage hasst es, wenn der Spielercharakter Siedlern hilft. *Dies lässt sich wiederholen, indem man mit dem Siedler redet um die Quest anzunehmen, oder nachdem man die Quest von Preston Garvey oder Radio Freedom angenommen hat mit einem Siedler redet. Notizen * Den aktuellen Wert der Zuneigung kann man mit den Konsolenbefehl ausgelesen werden. * Der Wert der Zuneigung kann mit der Konsole verändert werden, indem man den Begleiter auswählt und eingibt. * Paladin Danse, Curie, Cait und Nick Valentine können die maximale Zuneigung nicht erreichen, bis ihre jeweilige Begleiterquest abgeschlossen ist. * MacCreadys Quest kann nicht fortgesetzt werden, bis er einen Wert der Zuneigung von 750 erreicht hat. * Zuneigung stagniert, wenn der dazu gehörige Dialog nicht geführt wird. Das heißt, dass die Zuneigung nicht zunimmt, auch wenn weiterhin die Mitteilungen erscheinen. So wird zum Beispiel der Wert der Zuneigung von MacCready und Curie auf 499 bleiben, bis man ihre Begleiterquest macht. Auch Caits und Danses Zuneigung bleibt bei 999 bis die jeweilige Begleiterquest abgeschlossen wurde. * Preston Garveys Zuneigung schlägt sofort in Hass um, wenn man in Home Sweet Home eine Siedlung für die Raider übernimmt. Er wird den Spieler dann angreifen. en:Affinity Kategorie:Fallout 4 Spielmechanik